The Ascendant
by Aunty Proton
Summary: In "Bright Gnome..." Owl's cousin brought him a Frostsaber token.  Now, 6 weeks after killing a Death Knight, he goes to claim his Frostsaber. But of course it's not that simple.
1. Chapter 1

The Ascendant

Part 1

Mistress Jennea Cannon looked up from her grimoire as she heard voices approaching up the Sanctum's spiral stairs. She had to work to suppress her smirk as her student bounced happily into sight and ran to her, while her Guildmaster Kill Mechaswarm followed behind tugging on a handful of the dark wool cloak that shrouded the tall form of his own apprentice, the Night Elf OwlDance.

"Master - "

"You're going," Mechaswarm said for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"But Master - "

"Anca's going with you," Mechaswarm said, again for what felt like the fiftieth time.

A soft worried sigh sounded from the depths of the black wool hood. "But Master - "

Mechaswarm let go of the cloak and hopped up onto the corner of the table where Jennea sat. He put his hands on his hips and glared up into the glowing silver eyes. "Do you think you're the only one they've ever exiled?"

Owl's eyes dropped to the floor and he shook his head silently. "I - I don't know, Master. For other reasons, perhaps, but - "

"Come here."

Owl edged forward reluctantly, then closer when Kill gestured at him. Kill reached up, caught two locks of the long black hair and tugged to make the Elf lean over, then caught both ears and held his apprentice still so he could look in his eyes. "Listen to me, boy. Your place is here, with me. You are my apprentice. Even when you are a GrandMaster, you will still be my apprentice. No matter what that stuck-up bitch who raised you says, you have more worth as a good person than she will ever bother to discover. If you learn anything from me besides how to infiltrate and assassinate, you will learn one thing - that loving someone, anyone, no matter who it is, is never wrong. What you did here a few weeks ago wasn't wrong, per se. It was the person you chose to give that love to that screwed it all to hell. You could fall in love with a Troll and I wouldn't care so long as that Troll treated you as you deserve. Understand?"

OwlDance gulped, obviously moved by his Master's words, then nodded a little. Then he carefully slipped his strong arms around the Gnome and Kill hugged him back for a long moment.

"You're my son, you silly long-eared idiot," he whispered into the long ear under his cheek. "Now go there, find yourself a riding cat, and come home. That's all you need to do. You don't owe them anything."

"Yes Master," OwlDance murmured back. He let Kill go and straightened up, then squared his shoulders and with sudden determination reached up and pulled the cloak's hood off. His hair fell back over his shoulders and he took a deep breath. "Anca?"

Ancasta grinned up at him where she sat on the table beside Kill. She was dressed in a new magerobe of light blue with a purple sash, her potion pouches and her little dagger along with her herb satchel. She held her carved wooden staff across her knees and her red hair was still a little damp from her hurried bath only a little while earlier. "I can't wait!" she giggled.

Kill grinned at her enthusiasm. "You. C'mere."

Ancasta jumped to her feet and Kill busied himself straightening her satchel strap and the ties of her purple wool cape. "The Elves are going to just love you," Kill chuckled. "You'll be the most disruptive thing they've ever seen."

"I'm not a Horde, y'know," Ancasta pouted up at him.

Kill smirked. "No. You're worse. You're an inquisitive child who has no concept of keeping your hands to yourself."

"Child?"

"Sorry. Young, upwardly-mobile Gnomish lady," Kill amended. He grew slightly more serious. "The Elves are pretty - well, I guess you'd say dignified. So don't be surprised if you get a lot of worried looks. They're all wondering if they need to lock up the china and silverware."

Ancasta sobered a little at that. "I wouldn't break anything."

Kill smiled. "I know you wouldn't. Unless it attacked you first. And that's as it should be, at least until you're older."

Ancasta nodded and turned as Jennea rose to her feet.

"Well then, ready to go?" Jennea asked Kill. She popped her knuckles and moved a little bit out into the Sanctum's empty floor space.

Kill stood away and watched his apprentice kneel beside Ancasta to take her hand for the teleport spell. Owl turned his head for one last look back at his Master.

"It will be all right. Concentrate on getting your riding cat," Kill said quietly. "And try to keep each other out of trouble."

Owl nodded once as Jennea began to cast the spell, and in a swirl of color they were gone.

Kill heaved a deep sigh and dropped down into the chair Jennea had vacated, dropped to sit and rubbed his eyes.

Jennea came to perch on the edge of the table, looking down at him with a sympathetic smile. "That was all for his benefit, wasn't it? That brave face you put on for Owl?"

Kill took his hand from his eyes and nodded slightly. "I didn't tell him, but I sent Ancasta with him because I'm afraid if he didn't have back-up they'd just outright kill him."

Jennea blinked in surprise. "It's that bad? I thought - "

"That he was exaggerating?" Kill finished her question. "He was, to some extent. That's the traumatized fifteen-year-old talking, not the twenty-seven-year-old. But it's been over ten years since he came to me, and close to twelve years since they threw him out. I have no hope his bitch grandmother has softened her stance but his cousin bringing him a Frostsaber token means he must have somebody in Teldrassil willing to speak to him at least. They would never even consider offering him a Frostsaber even through back channels without some official sanction. But for all we know, it may be somebody with an axe to grind against Owl's grandmother. You know how often people get caught in the crossfire in situations like that. With Ancasta there and sticking to his side, I'm hoping it will make them think twice about eliminating him."

Jennea sighed and shook her head slightly. "All that just because he prefers to sleep with men?"

Kill snorted a humorless laugh. "Miscegenation and homosexuality are very real social crimes among the Night Elves. It's primarily focused on the Sindorei, but having a sexual relationship with any other race is considered unnatural. Each and every one of them are expected to provide at least two children during the course of their lives. They're pushed by their families to produce more, simply because of their losses in Warsong and in the conflicts with the Blood Elves. If the Circle gets even the merest whisper that Owl was getting his bells rung by a Sindorei, and a male at that - hell, Jenny, they'd execute him in broad daylight."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Jennea asked. "As his Master you would have the clout to stop them."

Kill shook his head. "That's Owl's second black mark. The talent he was born with. The Cenarion Circle like to pretend that Rogues don't exist. We fly in the face of their whole black and white, 'peace, love, and understanding' mindset. They were all for him learning to tree-walk. That's a traditional Kaldorei skill. Then one of his uncles caught him 'dark hunting', as they call it. Apparently he was sneaking up on Gnarlpines and knifing them in the back at the age of twelve. And knowing him, he overheard his grandmother and uncles saying something about the trouble with the Gnarlpines and went out to take care of the problem himself. Then they tell him he's 'cheating' when he's good at it."

Jennea's face took on an expression of disgust. "I never would have guessed the Elves to be such conformists. That's not natural any more than being fey is."

Kill wagged a finger at her. "That's where you're wrong. Fey is natural. There are same-sex pairs that crop up in every species yet found. Of animals, at any rate. The Draenei have studied the phenomenon in their own population. Among Draenei, at least, it's found only among males and it's of a clearly genetic origin. They've determined the trait to be present in between three to five percent of their male population at any given time. I'd bet you a roast pork pie someone will someday find it's the same for every intelligent species over a certain population size."

"But I know the Elves have trouble having children - "

Kill shook his head. "They're immortal, remember? Puberty hits at about twenty and the girls can have kids at around thirty. They can theoretically have one child every two years for thousands of years. The fey provide just enough of a brake on the population that the rest of them can go on breeding without their genetics going bonkers and their birth rate dropping to zero."

Jennea shook her head and held up a hand. "Wait, that makes no sense, Kill."

Kill nodded. "I know, Wasichu had to explain it to me three times. Look, Jenny - you Humans live to, what, eighty? Ninety? Compared to the rest of us, that's very short lived. Your birth rate is correspondingly high because of several factors - the relative fragility of Humans, the short life span, succeptibility to diseases, deaths through conflict or plague, what have you. The Elves, on the other hand, are immortal, are extremely resistant to diseases, are big and sturdy, and over the course of their history they've actually had relatively little conflict. If they didn't have a means to keep their population in check, Elves would overrun their environment and starve themselves out. We have that exact situation in Elwynn, with the wolves. So their genetics began to provide means to keep them in line with their environment. They evolved to have trouble getting pregnant, staying pregnant, and the fey started appearing. In the Draenei, their fey are almost always sterile. I don't think it's gone that far with the Elves but Owl will certainly never have children of his own blood. He's incapable of thinking of a female as anything other than a sister. He adores Jevalyn and Zarissa, but it would literally sicken him to think of bedding either of them. Every time some Elven girl tries to flirt with him he turns green and looks like he's going to throw up."

Jennea chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment. "But - Kill, I've known enough Human fey to know that a lot of them act - well, for lack of a better word, they act like women."

Kill smirked. "Yeah. You've never watched Owl spend two hours fiddling with his hair, or complaining that his armor doesn't color-match, or preening at his muscles in the mirror."

Jennea laughed at that.

Kill smiled sadly. "It hasn't been easy, adjusting to all that. I love him dearly, Jenny. Every pouty, broody, dangerous inch of that gigantic frame. I don't teach him so much as I just show him what I want him to do. He picks up everything as if he's remembering it, not learning it. And he's already skilled in a more diverse range of weaponry than I am. He cooks for nobles and merchant lords, he makes armor and clothing for half the people of the Guild, and usually won't let anyone pay him for it. I honestly don't know how he reconciles the two different OwlDances I know - the good-hearted, quiet leatherworker and cook, and the stone-cold killer. I hope there's another male Elf out there for him, someone who can handle him. But I just don't know. He could easily spend the rest of his life alone, watching everyone around him pairing off and being happy. That kind of thing sours a person, and makes them desperate to do anything for anyone who shows any interest in them. He's already shown he's got that particular trait down pat, with BloodThorn. How long will it be before it happens again?"

===O===

When the swirling disorientation cleared from them, Owl raised his head and looked around.

The walls of the Temple of Elune rose around him, white marble bedecked by moonflower vines. The bubbling of the holy Moonwell sounded all around him, its waters flowing down from the Elune fountain in the Moonwell's heart. He let go of Ancasta's hand and bowed low over his knees in profound obeisance to his goddess, pressing his forehead to the cool stone of the Moonwell's steps. The smells, the sounds, the feel of the place was exactly the same, as if he'd never left.

"Is that your goddess?" Ancasta whispered beside him.

He straightened, sitting back on his heels, and smiled a little at her. He could feel the welcoming and amused presence of Elune all around him at Ancasta's question. "Yes. A representation of her, at least. This is the most holy Temple we have, and this the most sacred of Her images."

Ancasta's eyes were huge as she looked up at the great white marble statue, the magical waters pouring endlessly from the shallow bowl in Her hands. "Why is the water glowing?" she whispered.

"Because of the magic. I'm sure as a Mage you can feel it, at least a little," he said. "All Teldrassil is infused with the magics of the Aldrassil, the World Tree. Here, more so than anywhere else."

"And you profane it by your presence," hissed a voice nearby.

OwlDance rose to his feet, one hand going to automatically pull the cloak's hood over his head. "Do I? Am I not of the children of Elune, good sir?"

An Elven man as tall as OwlDance in a Druid's robes stared at him in disgust, his intricately braided white hair spilling down his back. "Did you not understand that the exile was forever, you abomination?"

Owl clenched his jaw and turned away, toward the door of the Temple. "I believe you have me confused with someone else, sir. Whoever it may be, I pity them. Anca? Shall I show you more of Darnassus?"

Ancasta lifted her chin and nodded, sparing a cool glance at the other Elven man. She took hold of a fold of Owl's cloak. "Yes, I'd like that," she said shortly.

"Come, then. Let us see what we may see," he said and nodded in polite farewell to the Druid. He headed for the door, Ancasta following by a handful of his cloak.

"Who was that guy?" Ancasta asked in a whisper a few minutes later as they crossed one of the many bridges over Darnassus's many streams.

OwlDance laughed shortly in the depths of his cloak hood. "One of my grandmother's many suitors."

"Suitors?" Ancasta asked with a strange look on her face.

"My grandfather has been gone many centuries. He died long before my birth," OwlDance explained. "She likes to keep at least a dozen dangling on her cloak fringes. It's one of her few entertainments."

"Why did he call you an abomination?" Ancasta asked, almost reluctantly.

OwlDance sighed at that. "It is a long story," he said softly. "And a painful one. And I would rather not discuss it now. Perhaps when we are safely home again."

Ancasta blinked. "Okay," she said, bewildered. "But if it hurts you - "

He nodded. "Anca, not everything can be changed with a Fireball. Or a potion."

===O===

They made their way across the graceful marble bridges to the Tradesmans' Terrace, the merchant district of Darnassus near to the Temple gardens. OwlDance kept the hood of his cloak up to hide his face, though it hurt his ears to be so confined. Also he remained shrouded to hide his prized twin daggers, for it was common knowledge that only Rogues were trained to use dual weapons. He would never deny his calling nor his ties to his Master, but he saw no need to advertise the fact. And he kept silent as much as he could. He had grown up a great deal since he was "escorted" to Ru'theran and onto the boat for Darkshore, but it only took one person to start a rumor or raise an alarm.

The Golden Acorn Inn was one of two in Darnassus, and it catered more to those who were not Elves and had come to the ancient city as merchants. Built in the Elven style with wood only, without a trace of metal, the open archways and airy rooms filled with flowering plants and twining vines gave the impression that one was not indoors but surrounded by the denizens of the forest. But it was also cleverly constructed in a way that baffled and deadened sounds, providing privacy without sacrificing the essential living beauty.

He silently handed down the leather pouch of coin that his Master had given them that morning and watched as Ancasta padded up the low stairs and into the Inn. She jumped up onto the Innkeeper's high desk and leveled her emerald green eyes at the clearly amused Elven Innkeeper. "We'd like a room, please."

"Surely." He glanced up at Owl's tall form briefly. "One room? Or two?"

"One," Owl said shortly

"Third floor, in the back of the Inn away from the street," Ancasta continued, repeating the request that Kill had made her promise she would insist upon.

The Elven Innkeeper glanced again at Owl consideringly and Owl shifted and let his cloak fall open so that his daggers were clearly visible.

"Ah." The Innkeeper opened his ledger book and ran a finger down the columns of room assignments. "We do indeed have a room free on the third floor, but not facing the forest. It is on the northwest corner. Will that suffice?"

Ancasta turned to Owl and he nodded once. "Yes, that will do," she said primly. "We shall be staying for at least four days, possibly up to a week," she continued. "I can pay you for four days now, I'll inform you if we need the extra days."

The Innkeeper continued to be faintly amused as Ancasta quickly paid the room fare for the next four days, and then watched as the Gnomish Mage and her bodyguard (for so he assumed OwlDance was) ascended the stairs to the third floor.

Owl led her to the room and secured the door as she drifted around the room looking at the climbing vines and the delicate moonflowers open to the sun shining in the room's balcony archway. Owl swung his pack and the cloak off, stretched and yawned hugely.

"Do you get that often?" he asked as Ancasta climbed up on the balcony's marble railing to look out at the giant trees.

"Get what?"

"People finding you amusing," Owl said in a subdued voice. "As if you are a child."

Ancasta sat down and tilted her head at him as she considered his question. "I didn't in Ironforge, when I was with Master Wolfhammer But since I came to Stormwind, yes." She shrugged a little. "People think I'm cute."

Owl sat down on an ornate chaise-lounge and blinked at her thoughtfully. "I've never seen anyone treat Master Kill in such a fashion. Nor Mistress Nobelina, for that matter."

Ancasta shrugged again. "Master Kill said something to me about it. I don't know if I agree with him or not."

Owl smiled a little. "That's typical of anything he says. And I speak from long experience with his pronouncements."

Ancasta grinned at that, then sobered again. "He told me that attitude toward me is a form of delusion, and that I can learn to hide behind it."

Owl nodded. "Yes. Folk have their own image of you - the sweet child. That kind of image blinds them to the reality And this blinding you may encourage, for folk are far more inclined to speak injudiciously around a child, and also will not take seriously the threat you pose. Thus, you would have the initiative with the element of surprise."

Ancasta frowned slightly, then shook her head and turned to peer out over what they could see of Darnassus. "Master Kill seems like he knows a lot, doesn't he?"

Owl nodded. "It is not a seeming. He actually does know a great deal about a great many things."

Ancasta shrugged. "That's true of Gnomes in general. Just that usually it's concentrated in Engineering."

Owl nodded a little. "He is conversant with such. Though unlike most of your folk he does not make a life of it."

Ancasta nodded, looking down at the brown suede of her herb satchel. "Is he - d'you know if he's - involved with anyone?"

Owl sat back on the chaise and regarded her for a long moment. "He was - once, long ago. But she is gone now. She died as they were fleeing Gnomeregan."

Ancasta flinched visibly at that. "My Grandfather fought the Troggs. He cleared a path for the High Tinker to escape, and went in afterward to rescue over a hundred others who had gotten trapped."

Owl blinked, his expression solemn as if he were weighing how much he could tell her. Then he looked away. "There was a soldier who lived for the High Tinker's command - he was as high above the common run of Gnomeregan's soldiery as King Varian is above his Guard, for that his skill and brilliance in battle were unparalleled. So much did he believe in Geblin's wise leadership that he was often in the Tinker's presence. One day, coming to report to Geblin on his latest assignment, he found there not his King but a beautiful young lady, with sky-blue hair and violet eyes. So struck was the soldier by her beauty that he fell instantly in love with her. She, for her part, saw a handsome young soldier covered in the fame of his exploits and the cunning of the soldier's craft, and likewise fell in love instantly with him. An hour later when the Tinker came to hear the soldier's report, he found the two of them gazing at each other in obvious lovestruck awe. In due course they married, and all should have been well. Until the Troggs came. Until Thermaplugg happened. The soldier we know. But the lady is no more."

Ancasta nodded a little as she understood what Owl was truly telling her. "You've met the High Tinker?"

Owl nodded once. "Master often takes me with him when he goes to report to Geblin. I find him very wise, and undefeated by all that has happened to your folk. I think much of that is due to Master's loyalty to him remaining undimmed."

Ancasta looked out at Darnassus around them. "You know that calling him 'King' is something the Biggers all call him. He's not like King Varian, or King Magni. The High Tinker is elected, not simply born to it. We had a High Executive before we had Geblin. We call them whatever their profession is. Usually it's Tinkers, but not always."

Owl looked solemn at that. "And yet, there was a Princess Amelia."

"If something happens to the leader while he or she is in office, any children who are of age step in to lead until they can organize an election," Ancasta said with a shrug. "They usually don't take a title, unless they already have one like 'Master' or 'Magus' or things like that. I don't know why people started calling her Princess Amelia. But everyone did. My mother told me Princess Amelia was in charge of administering Gnomeregan's domestic services - the healers, the educational programs, child care, counseling, things like that."

Owl opened his mouth to reply, but before he could answer a small high-pitched bell jingled at the room's door.

"Owl - " Ancasta blinked because she was looking right at OwlDance when he simply faded out of sight. She blinked in surprise, mouth hanging open.

"Answer the door," Owl's voice whispered at her shoulder. "If they inquire, I have stepped out to find a meal for us."

Ancasta nodded and jumped down from the balcony railing.

"Who's there?' she asked before she opened the ornate wooden door.

"A fellow guildmate, and a fellow child of Elune," came a quiet, deep-voiced answer.

Owl faded back into sight. "StalkingWolf! Anca, let him in!"

The green-haired hunter slipped inside quickly, his wolf padding in behind him. The ruggedly handsome hunter looked solemnly at OwlDance first, then down to smile gently at Ancasta. "Have you any idea the kind of risk you're taking, brother?"

Owl's face fell into doubt then, and a little fear. He gulped and nodded. "I had not expected to see a friendly soul here, save for my cousin and her mate," Owl said in a strained voice.

"I, too, have come at the summons of the Circle, to present myself to the Frostsabers," StalkingWolf answered. He put a hand on Owl's slumped shoulder. "Do not let your fear nor the danger you are in to color this time, young one. You know as well as I what a wonder you are offering yourself to."

Owl nodded readily at that. "I do. But I wonder if any of them will find me acceptable."

StalkingWolf grinned a little at that. "You say that now, but until you see how many cubs frolic in the dens you cannot understand just how assured you are of success. There are over a hundred cubs alone, and at least five dozen adults."

OwlDance stumbled to the chaise again and sat down heavily. "So many?"

StalkingWolf sat down beside him and Ancasta came to stand in front of them both. "Indeed. The colony in Ferelas was brought over a few months ago, to safeguard them. Several of the females were pregnant."

"Because of the Death Knights?" OwlDance asked softly.

StalkingWolf gave a half-nod. "I have not heard. But why else would they do so? Especially now that we know of the Ascendant's designs on the Alliance."

Owl nodded and took a shaky breath. "Well. In the morning I will go and present myself to them. Tonight, I am going to see if my cousin has returned home. Perhaps here she will feel less constrained, and will tell me what this is all about."

===O===

Rainshadow and her mate Starshine lived in a traditional treehouse dwelling not far from the massive marble gates of the city. Though there was a winding spiral stair around the tree that led to the dwelling, when Starshine spotted them approaching in the gloom of dusk he dropped down a thick rope loop with a plank of carved wood attached.

Owl smiled at Ancasta's look of doubt. Then he shrugged the black wool cloak back over his shoulders and picked her up, and fitted his booted feet into the wood plank's carved holes. "Hold on to my neck, I will need my hands and arms free," he said, and she looped her arms so and held on. "Master would have a cat if he knew I was doing this with you."

"Why?"

Owl grinned as he began to pull on the other strand of the rope and they began to rise rapidly into the air. "Because he thinks you're a delicate little flower who needs to be kept from dangerous things," he said as he lifted them both up the makeshift elevator.

Ancasta eeped as the ground fell away and clutched his neck tighter.

Rainshadow's laugh sounded from above and a moment later Owl stepped onto the platform as Starshine pulled him in. The elder Night Elf clapped Owl on the shoulder with a grin and Rainshadow flung herself at her cousin and hugged him fiercely, giggling as Ancasta squeaked in delight.

"Well met and well come indeed," Rain said, and pulled Owl's head down to hers and kissed his forehead. "You have been too long away!"

Owl smiled sadly. "I never wanted to leave Teldrassil, Rain."

Rain nodded. "I know. Circumstances changing means that you have those now working for your redemption."

"Oh?" Owl set Ancasta on her feet and they followed the scout and her mate into their simple but supremely comfortable treehouse. "I've been curious since we met in Stormwind, cousin."

"I asked that Rain keep the details from you, youngling," said a deep voice as they entered. "And she did so, once I explained I wished to tell you myself."

OwlDance stopped in the doorway of the room as he saw who waited within. He could not have moved if he'd wanted to, the sudden burst of terror held him rooted to the floor and his throat closed around any sound he could have made.

"Elder, you've scared him senseless," Starshine said with a trace of reproach in his voice.

"You - you were there, the day - " Owl stopped again, trembling all over, and one hand fumbled to clutch the doorpost to keep himself from swaying.

"The day your grandmother exiled you," Elder Selandril said and nodded. "Yes, I was. At the time, I was more wroth with her than you, for that it was plain she would accept no quiet means for you to seek your path elsewhere. For some unfathomable reason she felt she had to make an example of you, or to demonstrate what she was capable of. I know not, either then or now."

Owl gaped for another moment, then simply slid to the floor where he stood. Ancasta pressed against his shoulder, glancing from him to the Elder Druid. Rainshadow sat down beside the Elder while Starshine busied himself at the nearby table where a teapot and several cups sat ready.

"Am I to be executed, then?" Owl said in a strained voice.

"Not if you keep your head down and out of sight," Selandril answered. "You have nothing to fear from me. Unfortunately, the years have not changed you overmuch. You look exactly as I expected you would, and as others would expect who remember you. That does not work to your favor, youngling."

Owl stared down at his hands, then slipped an arm around Ancasta and hugged her close to reassure her. "I - Elder, I am apprenticed to - "

"Master Killem Mechaswarm, yes, Rain told me," Selandril said evenly. "She says he is a Gnome, and a Master Rogue. It seems your dark hunting was not simply a boy's petty evil but a true calling."

Owl nodded faintly.

"And your studies with him go well?" Selandril asked, then nodded in thanks as Sharshine gave him a cup of tea.

Owl nodded again. "Master Kill is the best of teachers. I could not wish for anyone more skilled. He tells me I do well, when he is not tugging on my ears to chastise me."

Selandril grinned faintly at that. "It is well, then. You have a life you have made for yourself, and a future. Though one could wish in a more honorable profession."

Owl chewed on his lip for a moment, then said, "Elder, surely Elune did not mean to make us all to one mold. Without some dark, how could we know Her light?"

"Well put," Selandril said with a searching glance at him. "Now come sit properly before me. We have much to discuss. And I am remiss. Be welcome among the children of Elune, young Mage. We have not many of your folk who come among us."

Ancasta nodded and moved away as Owl got to his feet and went to sit on a cushion before Selandril, beside his cousin. Rain pulled another cushion up beside him and Ancasta sat down there, one hand on Owl's knee.

"As you may have guessed," Selandril began, "the Ascendant's machinations are not unknown to us here in Teldrassil. At root cause, that is why we risk your life to bring you here. Not merely for that you may find your soulfriend Frostsaber, but for that I find we need the help of your fellow Rogues. Also that of your Guild, if possible. Now listen well. We have not much time."

It was well into night when Rainshadow led Ancasta down the spiralling stair from her home. Owl had left a few minutes before, vanishing into the night to make his own way back to Darnassus and the inn where they were staying. Rainshadow had borrowed the black cloak. Her Frostsaber, Frost, ghosted up beside them as they walked and Rain rested a hand on his shoulder.

Ancasta said nothing, her mind whirling with thoughts of what Selandril had asked her to do. If nothing else, her part of the plan made a plausible excuse for why she and Owl were here in Teldrassil. But at the same time it frightened her. Owl's life, and Master Kill's life, would be in her hands. And that was something she was not sure she wanted to be responsible for.

Owl opened the door for them when they reached the room at the inn, and in moments Ancasta was curled on the chaise lounge and deeply asleep. The next day would be long, and she needed her rest.

===O===

"I just want you to know, Jennea will probably kill me for this."

"She will not," Owl murmured down to Ancasta as they slowly climbed the shallow steps to the Temple. "And neither will Master."

"No, he'll kill me for leaving you here alone," Ancasta muttered as they passed into the cool marble entry of the Temple.

"I shan't be alone. Or if I am, I shall not be seen," Owl assured her. He stopped as they came before the statue of Elune and looked up at his goddess with a sigh and a mental greeting to Her. "They will never deny a fellow Mage."

"I hope not." Ancasta reached over and patted his leg. "Please be careful."

Owl nodded. "Simply bring Master here, and all will be well. Once he is with us, I will not be so nerved."

Ancasta nodded and watched as he slipped away, vanishing as he slipped into the shadows of the Temple's massive walls. Then she turned and began to look among the Druids gathered meditating in the Temple's indoor gardens, and began to cast her magical senses around for the tell-tale feel of great magics.

===O===

"You wish to learn our portal spells?" the white-haired Elder Mage asked with a faint smile.

Ancasta remembered what Kill had said about taking advantage of people's assumptions and smiled happily up at the statuesque Elven woman. "Yes, lady. It's a blessed long way to anywhere from here."

The elder Mage's eyes twinkled at that. "Indeed it is. Yet you will be here among us often?"

"I plan to be. I'm an Alchemist as well as a Mage, and it's known you have many herbs of use here. Silverleaf, for one. And mageroyal, peacebloom - a girl's got to make a living, you know," she said winsomely. "I have a cousin in that trade as well, she has a shop in Ironforge. She asked me to scout out the possibilities for trade in such."

"Ah," the elder Mage said with a sage nod. "And you come of Ironforge?"

"Originally," Ancasta answered. "I seek my fortunes and teaching anywhere I happen to roam now."

"Ah, the freebooting life," another Druid said nearby. He smiled gently down at the tiny Gnome in her simple, clearly homespun mage robe and purple cloak. "Teach her, SilkWing. What harm can it do? She's clearly of no threat to us."

"It is not she, but what she may send to us that worries me, Raven," the elder Mage said. Then she turned back to Ancasta. "And the future, which is never certain. All right, young Mage. I will teach you the portal spell in the way of my people, mind to mind. If you are ready?"

Despite learning most of her spells from Jennea's grimoires, Jennea had used the mental transfer technique a few times with her. She drew herself up, cleared her mind, and nodded.

In a flash of light, it was done.

===O===

Jennea straightened up and turned from her perusal of the Sanctum's bookshelves as she felt the twisting of the energies of magic behind her. A teleport, but shaky as if -

With a faltering swirl of blue light a form blinked into existence. A small form, in a sky blue mage robe and a purple cloak, with a spray of red hair. The spell burst around her and then faded, and with it the Gnome's energies. She fell half-faint to the stone floor.

"Anca! What the hell?"

Ancasta rolled to her knees painfully, hugging herself, as Jennea rushed to her and helped her up. "Jennea..."

"What in the hell do you think - " Jennea began.

"Don't!" Ancasta begged, clapping her hands over her ears. "I told Owl you'd yell at me! And I don't have time!" She swayed up to her feet, nearly fell again. Jennea caught her.

"Do NOT move," Jennea commanded her student, then twisted one hand and suddenly the vial of a mana potion was in her hand. She took the cork out and held it to Ancasta's mouth. "Drink. NOW."

Ancasta did and gasped as the liquid magic froze her throat going down. But she could feel it filling her like water, like pure light. Instantly she felt stronger, steadier, whole again. "Oh Great Toolbox, Jenny, I've got to get to Master Kill," she gasped out as Jennea took the empty vial away. She scrambled up and started for the Sanctum's portal to the Mage Tower.

"Anca!"

"I'll tell you later!" Ancasta called back as she raced through the portal.

===O===

Kill watched as Stoneblade worked at the forge, four sword blades in the fire as he hammered a fifth. Five new blades for the Guild's Mages to enchant, to be presented to several deserving young Warriors, each a work of art even before the magical jewels and engravings were added. It was costing a fortune but the Jenkins clan was worth it. They were the wheelhorses of the Guild's forces in Outland and they all deserved these blades.

Kill nodded to the Dwarf as he put the blade back into the fire and fished out another, and turned to go.

A commotion outside the forge caught his ears as he heard a familiar young, high-pitched voice. It sounded like his name. But it couldn't be -

"Master! Master!"

It was like someone grabbed him by the throat and yanked him out the door.

She catapulted against him, burrowing into his breastbone as he automatically put his arms around her. "Master - Owl said - Owl - You've got to - "

He went cold all over. "They caught him?" he asked in a croak.

She shook her head against his chest then looked up at him, searching his eyes for a long moment, then grabbed his hand and yanked him down the street. "I need space, I've got to - "

She pulled him out into the Dwarven District's square and stopped, stood stock still, screwed her eyes shut, and lifted purple-glowing hands over her head. "Hold on to me," she said in a strained voice.

His hands clutched at her shoulders but she barely felt it as the spellcasting went on, she blocked it all out as she reached - and reached - for Darnassus, for the Temple, for Owl -

Kill felt real fear beginning to trickle in as it seemed to take too long, was about to start shaking her out of her trance -

The world blinked out, twisted, and in a silent concussion he was standing on grass in the half-dark of the Temple of Elune.

Ancasta slumped and fell right out of his hands.

"Great Toolbox," Kill whispered as he dropped to scoop her up into his arms. "What have you done?"

===O===

It took several minutes to revive her and Kill dared not leave her. Fortunately they were in a shadowy corner of the Temple out of the path of traffic under a staircase. When she did wake she didn't seem all there and though he'd much rather have given her the time she needed to recover he pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on, Copperbolt, we have to go," he growled urgently at her. "Owl. Where is he?"

"He's - he went to - No, I have to take you to - " Her head lolled and fell onto his shoulder for a moment and she sighed and seemed to relax against him. "Didju know you smell like Sugar Bolts?"

Despite himself Kill snorted a laugh and held her for a moment, ruffling her hair. "You're weird, Copperbolt. Where's Owl?"

"Wit' the - Fros'sabers. An' Rain, I think," Ancasta slurred. Then she struggled a little out of his arms and started wobbling toward the door of the Temple. "We gotta go. They catch us here, they'll yell at me for bringing a stranger. C'mon. We gotta go to Selandril. You follow me, but Owl said you gotta be invisible."

Kill understood and let her go, then vanished. "Okay. You know where you're going?"

"Over the bridge, around the bank, over nother bridge, up inside the tree," Ancasta nodded. "I just want you to know I couldn't whack a frog right now so you're on your own, 'kay?"

Kill snorted another laugh. "I think I can handle myself."

"Right. Let's go," Ancasta murmured and started wobbling out of the Temple.

Well, if she got caught maybe the Elves would think she was drunk and put her to bed. Kill followed her silently out into the bright light of Teldrassil's day as she began to wobble her way across the Temple's marble bridge.

===O===

"It feels wrong to be shrouded like this," Owl murmured to his cousin's mate as they walked beside a stream outside Darnassus's walls. The small grotto and stream were one of the favorite spots for the unbonded Frostsabers, with several small caves and abundant water pools. Starshine's Frostsaber, Ice, padded beside his rider, nose to the ground.

"Your saber will know you no matter what you wear," Starshine answered.

"I know, but it just feels wrong," Owl murmured again. "Sacriligous. As if I am trying to hide from them, when that is the last thing I would ever do. Not to them."

Starshine nodded. "They know this, my friend. When your friend comes to you, you'll see your worries were all for nought."

Owl nodded and sighed. "Also I wish I could feel the breath of the trees on me again. Elwynn is not the same. Here there is mist and green and twilight, and I have been too long apart from it."

Starshine gave him a long look. "You are too wrought up, young one."

Owl nodded faintly. "Fear and worry will do that. Perhaps Anca has brought my Master by now."

They climbed up a steep pathway to the top of a ridge and saw a golden female Frostsaber grooming her cub, and beyond them a small group of white striped Frostsabers with at least a dozen cubs gamboling in the mouth of a cave.

"Hard to believe that one day they will each be able to carry the weight of a full-grown Elf, isn't it?" Starshine said as they watched the cubs playing.

Owl smiled at the balls of black-striped white fur tumbling and wrestling, the great white forms of their mothers watching indulgently. The cubs' play seemed to unknot something inside him. He felt the fear and worry for himself and for Anca ease and melt away at the sight of such carefree trust. "It is good to know that somewhere in the world children can still play without fear."

They walked on and came to a tiny secluded pool surrounded by lush greenery, all but completely hidden. Yet it obviously was known for a rough-made stone bench was beside the pool, obviously placed for relaxation and meditative thought. Owl sank down on it with a sigh and Starshine settled nearby on the moss with his back against Ice's side.

They were both silent for some time, Owl wrapped in the black cloak, letting his eyes rest on the ruffled surface of the pool in front of him. But serenity would not come to him, Selandril's assessment of the actions of the Ascendant and the Cenarion Circle did not make for serene thoughts. If Selandril was correct - and Owl could hardly believe it - his grandmother had been subverted by at least one agent of the Ascendant. While his exile twelve years before had been entirely of her own doing, if he was caught here in Teldrassil now his fate may end up being at the decision of the Ascendant. And given his involvement with BloodThorn, he knew the Ascendant would know his name and his place as Kill's apprentice. And Kill had been the hand behind the death of the warlock Cyridon, one of the Ascendant's major lieutenants.

He would follow his Master to the throne of the Lich King, to the very halls of Icecrown, if their enemies made it necessary. No matter that he was not even half-trained yet, he would find a way. His Master was father, brother, teacher. There was nowhere on Azeroth or off it he would fail to go if Kill needed it.

Almost, sometimes, he could convince himself that his Master was all he'd ever need for a full and content life. But some older, more cynical, less idealistic part of him would laugh bitterly at the notion deep inside him, and remember those euphoric times with BloodThorn. It haunted him even now, those few nights he'd managed to slip away and run to his lover's call, using all his skill at vanishment to escape to Darkshire where BloodThorn would be waiting. Kill never knew what he'd done, or where he'd gone. He'd always claimed he'd been asked to cook for a late-night dinner party. Kill had never questioned it.

He sighed. Kill had never questioned it because his Master trusted him. And he had abused that trust. And for what? For an hour or two of pleasure from a Sindorei, who until that last day had never made any efforts but always required Owl himself to make all the sacrifices and risks. Who had never put anything of himself at risk nor balked at making demands couched as playful challenges.

He shook his head at himself, reminded all over again of what he'd done. How could he ever make amends for this?

He knew only one way - to never again allow himself to love another, to excise from his mind and heart even the need for another. It was the only way to ensure that nothing of the sort would ever happen again.

He'd had his chance at love, and he'd chosen the wrong person. Now, he must put it from his mind and heart and devote himself to his work beyond anything else.

Unseen in the verdant undergrowth, golden eyes blinked and a great ruffed white head bowed slowly to the earth.

===O===

"Come on, Copperbolt, we're almost there."

Ancasta nodded faintly to the whisper at her shoulder. She stood swaying for another moment, then gathered the rags of her energies and lurched forward again with her vision swimming. The door opening into the roots of the gigantic tree before her seemed to waver as if it were a reflection in a pond. "Oh Jenny's going to kill me," she mumbled.

"Maybe. This tops your snowdive, that's for certain."

Ancasta grinned lopsidedly. "Sheeped an Orc," she mumbled.

She chuckled breathlessly at the obviously exasperated sigh.

"An' killed three Wendigos."

"I am going to spank your rear myself, just as soon as I find out what's going on here."

"Promise?" Her amusement seemed to give her fresh impetus as she heard an embarrased snerk from the invisible Master Rogue. Her steps seemed a little more sure as she wove only slightly up the slight incline to the doorway and all but fell through.

"You return! And in remarkable time!" she heard Selandril say as the Elder Druid rushed forward to her. "Oh child! You're drained. A moment, I have moonberry juice right here. Rain, close the door if you would please."

"Of course, Elder," Rain murmured as she ducked around Selandril's kneeling form. "Oh, but are all - ah, I suppose I should say, is Ancasta accompanied?"

Kill faded into view on the edge of the small moonpool in the room's heart. "Yes, she's accompanied. Good to see you again, Rain."

Rain smiled as she closed the door. "Master Kill. Owl is safe. He is with my mate, they are with some of the unbonded Frostsabers on the ridge above Darnassus."

Kill slumped with relief. "I don't mind telling you when Ancasta ran up to me in Stormwind I feared the worst."

"It could not be helped. We needed you here, Master Rogue, and we needed you to arrive as discreetly and unofficially as possible," Senaldril said as he settled Ancasta on the moonpool's edge with a small cup of moonberry juice. "And that must remain the case. Once young Ancasta is able, we shall go above where my shields and wards will protect us. We have much to discuss."

===O===

"Subversion? Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you believe Selaya MoonShimmer - Owl's grandmother - you think she's been subverted by one of her boyfriends?" Kill said incredulously. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Great Toolbox, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

"Pardon, Guildmaster?"

Kill snorted a soft laugh. "Nothing. Just that I'm trying to train an apprentice who's easily distracted by a handsome set of ears. He's still an adolescent at the age of twenty-seven."

Selandril smiled sardonically at that. "You are not the only one, Guildmaster. My niece NightWing was born only two months before OwlDance. I do not ask what she does when she is out hunting. I find it far more peaceful to remain in ignorance."

_So did I. But not anymore,_ Kill thought to himself, but said nothing. "Do you have any proof? Other than the presence of this new man in Selaya's life?"

"Only circumstantial, which is why I have not taken it directly to the Circle," Selandril said. He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers as he began to recount his findings. "Shortly after he arrived, he came before the Circle seeking leave to teach here at the Temple. Selaya granted it without consulting the rest of us, which is highly unusual. Only days afterward, he began to monopolize her time, delaying business that the Circle had scheduled to attend. He began to attend not only the open meetings of the Circle but to be present for those sessions we do not open to all. When we protested Selaya dismissed our concerns in such a manner that it spoke of negligence. She is clearly besotted with him and allows him underfoot to far greater extent than she does her own family. Rain, for instance, has not traded more than a handful of words with her own grandmother for several months. Her mate Starshine is my nephew, so we have taken her in."

Kill glanced over at RainShadow and she nodded once and looked away. The family resemblance between Owl and his cousin was pronounced, from the silky ebony hair to the aquiline features of their faces. He sat back in his chair and absently put an arm around Ancasta's shoulders, thinking. "Does Selaya ever leave Darnassus?"

"Infrequently, and when she does it is mostly to Exodar," Selandril answered. "I don't think she's ever journeyed to Ironforge, and probably not to Stormwind for at least a hundred years. But she is instrumental in our friendship with the Draenei."

"And she always travels with an entourage?" Kill asked.

Selandril nodded. "Usually at least a dozen. Sentinels for the most part, but with one or two ranking Druids as well."

Kill thought about that for a moment while Ancasta leaned against him and played idly with the ties of her herb satchel. "Who made the decision to bring the Frostsabers over from Feralas?"

Selandril raised one fine eyebrow at that. "You know of this?"

Kill nodded. "Owl isn't the only one of your folk in my Guild. The Hunter StalkingWolf has been one of my best scouts for at least ten years. He told us before he left Stormwind to come here."

"Ah. Normally that decision would have been a consensus of the Circle. But again, Selaya decreed it herself. No one saw fault in it, but much merit."

"Because of the Ascendant," Kill said thoughtfully.

Selandril nodded once. "We have known there was something amiss in Kalimdor for some time, but we did not have a name for it until you exposed his plans."

The greeting roar of Rain's Frostsaber sounded from below and Rain looked up eagerly. "Frost says Starshine and Owl are back," Rain said as she went to the door.

Starshine came inside, then moved casually out of the path of the door as he kissed his mate hello.

"Master! You're here," Owl's voice whispered, and then he faded into view as he knelt in front of Kill smiling.

"Boy," Kill said affectionately, and reached up to gently tug on a lock of the long black hair. "Those cats giving you a hard time?"

"They are wondrous. I spent most of my childhood playing among them," Owl said with twinkling eyes.

"Any of them seem interested?"

Owl shook his head. "Not yet. But surely one of them will choose me. There are so many now."

Rain closed the door and sat back down beside Selandril and Starshine. "Will you help us, Guildmaster?"

Kill looked up at his apprentice, then down at Ancasta looking at him thoughtfully. "Owl, you know all this Selandril's told me?"

OwlDance nodded. "Yes. I find it hard to believe, but I might be biased."

Kill nodded. "Good boy. Recognizing your own bias is a primary step in critical thinking. Anca?"

Ancasta considered for another moment. "Owl's grandmother is a Druid. A very powerful Druid. Is it safe for everyone else that someone that powerful may be under the thumb of the Ascendant? I mean, look at all the damage Cyridon did."

Kill grunted softly in agreement. Then he looked to Selandril. "I'll see what I can find out, Selandril. If I think the situation warrants it I can have a dozen of my best fighters and mages here in less than an hour."

Selandril nodded. "Fair enough."

===O===

The mist that was ever-present among the trees of Teldrassil moved silently into the terraces of Darnassus with the twilight. OwlDance leaned against the wall in the corner of the balcony of his and Ancasta's room at the inn, arms crossed beneath the black cloak, silver eyes roaming over the roofs and marble pathways of his childhood. The Temple bulked huge and white and glowing, the water of the streams shimmered in the firefly lights that lined the paths of the Tradesmans' Terrace.

"So you were raised by your grandmother?" Ancasta asked softly behind him.

Owl nodded without looking away from the view. "Yes. My father died in the conflict in Warsong when I was four months old. Afterward, my mother volunteered to take his place."

"And she died too?"

"I don't know. I only know she never returned." He pushed away from the wall and went to sit at the table nearby, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Master, I hate not being trained enough to follow you wherever you may go. You are my teacher, it is your job to rectify this situation."

Kill snorted a small laugh at that and picked up another handful of grapes from the tray of their communal meal. "By the time you're trained enough to follow me, you'll have more important things to do. Like the assignments I don't want to bother with."

"Huzzah," Owl said with obvious sarcasm as he sprawled back in his chair. "And at the end of it, what then? More of the same?"

"End of it?" Kill echoed. "There is no end, we just keep going on and on like a Record-o-Reel."

"More of the same," Owl said with a nod. "I suppose it is a certainty of a sort. Like Trolls and taxes, as Zari would say."

"Auction house proceeds aren't taxed. Which is a good thing or you'd be supporting half the orphans of Stormwind," Kill said with a smirk.

"I live in constant fear of acquiring a real job, Master," Owl said dryly. He got to his feet again and began to pace. "I need to do something. I cannot simply sit idly by here. This is my homeland, I know of the danger and yet I can do not one thing about it."

Kill grunted in agreement then glanced over at Ancasta who was standing on the stone railing of the balcony. "Get off that railing, Girly. We're three stories up and a stiff wind could knock you over."

"There's a spell that slows down a fall - "

"Which you don't have yet. Off that railing," Kill called. He suppressed his grin as he heard her exasperated sigh and the light thump as she jumped down to the floor. She flounced over to him and bounced up onto the Elf-sized chair where he sat, pouting. "It's spoil your fun or explain to your father why I let you do something stupid that got you mangled. Which do you think I'm going to pick?"

"I think you need to get over this pointless belief that I'm - "

"Sixteen years old, and the biggest diva I've ever seen," Kill finished for her. "Have you been taking lessons from Zari? Because she pouts just like you."

"I could toast your nibblets - "

"Armor. You might warm me up for a few minutes but that's all. Wouldn't even singe me," Kill reminded her. He glanced at her again and saw she was facing away from him and fidgeting with the beaded ties of her potion pouch. "Waiting is always the hardest part, children. And neither of you do it well."

===O===

OwlDance settled his prized twin daggers in their sheathes as his Master tied his black silk scarf as a face mask. He glanced over at the huddle of sky-blue linen and fiery red hair asleep on the room's Elf-sized bed and then guiltily looked away.

"She'll be angry, you know," he said softly. "Wherever I go, she wants to follow."

Kill looked up at his apprentice and sighed. "She can't. You know that." The Gnome took his own glance at his youngest Guildmate and shook his head. "What we do, she's better off out of. At least until there's no other choice. I'm not joking when I say I'm old enough to be her father."

Owl tried to smile at that. "You are _my_ father, in every way save blood."

Kill grinned under the face mask and lightly punched the muscular shoulder beside him. "And if I hear those giant feet of yours tonight, I'll spank you. Remember that, boy."

===O===

Kill ran silently along the ledge of the domed minaret that comprised the gatehouse of Selaya MoonShimmer's private garden. The thick heady scents of jasmine, moonflower, honeysuckle and roses rose up all around him in the drizzling rain. Inwardly he was glad for the rain, for it would help to hide any sounds he and OwlDance made - but he cursed it too, because it also obscured any voices or approaching Sentinels he might hear inside Selaya's residence.

Finding an open oriole window, he slipped inside and began to creep down the narrow spiral staircase. There were no lights but he knew that to an Elf the bare light of the moon shining through the stained glass of a window now and then was more than enough to see by. He hugged the outside wall and avoided passing through the faint peaked squares of dim light.

If all went well, OwlDance would also already be inside his family's residence compound and probably already making his way toward his grandmother's study. He could not enter the study himself without his grandmother present - magic suffused the very walls of her sanctum and would alert Selaya if he even so much as put a hand on the door. (Owl had told him this with an embarrassed blush, and Kill suspected Selaya had put up those wards a long time ago to keep inquisitive grandchildren from getting into things they shouldn't. And knowing his apprentice, there was probably a story about a little black-haired child creeping into the sanctum in search of "demons".) But Kill's skill at lockpicking could open the door by conventional means, and a charm that Zarissa had made for him would allow him to go within the sanctum without disturbing the wards. OwlDance would keep watch and lead his Master out by the quickest route possible when they were done.

And then, as he was about to slip out of the staircase and into a colonaded veranda, he heard the distinctive sound of an arriving teleport spell.

He flattened himself against the wall in the darkness and froze as he heard armored feet approaching.

An oddly distorted voice said, "Divinus. Speak."

"My lord," said a quiet male voice, and then the sound of plate armor scraping against the floor as the voice knelt. "The Archdruid Selaya presents no significant problems. I anticipate no delays."

"No significant problems?" the distorted voice asked with a sneer.

A pause, then, "Your pardon. The Archdruid herself presents no difficulties. She does, however, have a number of spawn who represent potential problems."

A pause, then the distorted voice spoke again. "Destroy the boats. Target all who may possess the means to portal. Once the means of escape are severed, move against the Circle. Kill as many of the cats as becomes needful to secure cooperation or eliminate threat."

"As you command."

There was the sound of an outgoing teleport spell, and then after a beat the soft rustle and chime of armor moving. Kill risked a peek around the door and saw an Elf in mail and plate armor and a red surcoat walking away down the veranda's length. As the Elf passed the open arch of a doorway, he could see the ears were pointing upward, not back. And the hair was ivory white.

He groaned inwardly, and prayed that Owl hadn't seen this Elf. Even if it was a High Elf, not a Sindorei, the mere sight of an Elf with ivory white hair still had the power to send Owl into silent, tearful withdrawal. If it was a Sindorei -

Well, if it was a Sindorei, he was doing a hell of a job of fooling an entire magical island full of Kaldorei who would not hesitate to tear him apart. He'd seen the Kaldorei of his Guild go absolutely murderously feral at sight of a Sindorei, even if the Blood Elf in question was just standing around doing nothing more threatening than buying a loaf of bread from a street vendor. There was a very good reason why the Guilds of Stormwind and Ironforge had unanimously agreed to King Varian's proposal to restrict access to the Dark Portal only to proven veterans - a veteran Night Elf was much more likely to restrain themselves from killing any Blood Elf allies. But even Kill knew it still happened. Once they disappeared in the vastness of Outland there were far too many opportunities and no accountability at all.

And for all that, he wasn't too keen on pushing Owl to that level of expertise. Because he wasn't that keen on being responsible for a string of bloodbaths and brutality that could go on for hundreds of years.

===O===

The quiet scrape of his lockpicks almost blended with the few twitters of birdsong floating through the flower-scented night air. A few yards away, Kill could see the shadow-shrouded form of his apprentice in a darkened corner.

The door opened under his hand and he carefully nudged it a few more inches, listening intently all the while. He saw Owl nod once and then melt away into invisibility. Trusting his apprentice's ears, he slipped inside the sanctum.

Thick carpets on the floor, the faded scents of incense and candles. At least a dozen tall bookcases filled with books and scrolls, and a large oval table low to the ground with pillows arrayed around for seating. Several rolled scrolls were scattered across the table, and a few hand-sized crystals that glowed faintly with magic. All over the walls between the bookcases were the suggestions of murals made of living greenery - leaves, vines, branches, flowers. Gauzy fabrics bedecked the ceiling, with a few of the small glowing pink crystals sometimes used as light sources.

He carefully climbed on top of the table. Many of the scrolls weren't secured, merely left rolled up. He used his lockpicks to unroll one and dropped a crystal on top of the corners to keep it open as he dug out his little handheld Bright Idea globe. He knew enough Kaldorei to recognize names of people and places, and while most of this would be Cenarion Circle business it may hold some evidence of what Selaya was planning.

He unrolled five such scrolls, but the majority seemed to be about Warsong. One was a Draenei communique from a commander he knew was in charge of the Shattered Sun offensive in Outland.

He carefully slipped out of the room and pulled the door shut silently, and in a moment he and Owl were leaping over the wall of the veranda and into the darkness of the rainy night.

Neither of them saw the ghostly white, four-legged form creeping out of the shadows after them, golden eyes watching OwlDance's every move.

===O===

"I must send Rain and Starshine away. Selaya has six other grandchildren, but they are not here in Teldrassil at the moment," Selandril said as soon as Kill had finished recounting what he'd seen. The elder Druid sat down heavily and rubbed his face with shaking hands. "I cannot believe anyone would ever want to harm the Frostsabers. It is unthinkable."

"Unthinkable to you, Elder, not to your enemies," Kill said flatly. "Your enemies will be looking for what you value most and that is what they will strike at first and hardest."

Selandril nodded slowly. "You are right, Guildmaster. It has been quite some time since I needed to think in such a way. And it is not comfortable." He held up a hand to stop Kill's further remonstrance. "We must think now of countermeasures. Rain and Starshine can be sent to Exodar. They act often enough as messengers for the Circle that it will not seem out of the ordinary. The Frostsabers must be protected, we must alert the Sentinels."

"No," Kill said, shaking his head. "Elder, if you alert them it will be obvious that you know something is amiss. We don't want a bloodbath here in Darnassus. If this enemy of yours can teleport right into your own Temple he could portal in any number of troops. We don't know when all this is set to go down, so we need to act quickly and as quietly as possible to get rid of this 'Divinus' character. And let's not forget we have to protect Selaya, you, and every other Elder in the Circle. Granted, the Sentinels would be useful to have as back-up. But the more people you bring to a party the louder it's going to be, and the more that can go wrong."

Selandril sighed his agreement with that, then stood again and began to pace. The dawn light was shining golden through the stained glass windows of his tree dwelling, illuminating the simple green robe the Elder wore and the hundreds of books and magical artifacts around the room. Then he turned and faced Kill again. "You have said you have many Kaldorei in your Guild."

Kill nodded. "About a dozen. StalkingWolf is already here, there's a Paladin of Elune named GreenStar, and others. Not all of them where I can call them or get them here quickly."

Selandril nodded to that. "Yes. I suppose insularity will not serve here. We are all in danger. Even the Horde."

Kill shrugged a little at that, sensing the Elder was thinking out loud.

"And time is of the essence," the Druid continued. "We must strike very hard, to kill with one blow, and we must be certain of the outcome." He stopped pacing and turned back to Kill. "Guildmaster, I see no other choice in this. There is one who has taken refuge here in Teldrassil. He wishes to remain in solitude and wants no contact with anyone, but I think this situation will speak to him louder than his self-hatred. Once you meet him, you will understand why."


	2. Chapter 2

The Ascendant

Part 2

"That rat left without me!"

OwlDance cracked open one glowing silver eye and glared at Ancasta sleepily where she was sitting up against the pillows beside him.

Ancasta reached over and shoved at his shoulder. "And you let him!"

Owl closed his eye again, then reached out one long arm, curled it around her, and pulled her down against his chest. She squeaked and wriggled in protest.

"I not only let him, I went with him," Owl rumbled tiredly. "Now hush, and do not wake me until luncheon."

"You're a Night Elf, you're nocturnal, why are you tired?" Ancasta grumped, still wriggling.

"And you are a Gnome, you are decended from mechanical men, and yet you do not clank like Master's strider. We are neither of us paragons of our species, now let me sleep." OwlDance settled his arm more firmly about her and went back to sleep.

"Hmph. For that, you can swim home."

===O===

"Anca. Wake up." Kill said softly, and shook her shoulder again. "Owl, let her go."

It took another couple of minutes to extricate Ancasta from the protective clutch of OwlDance's arm around her. It was mid-afternoon and if they were going to avoid suspicion the two needed to get out and about Teldrassil gathering herbs. As loath as Kill was to let his apprentice out of his sight, they had to maintain the appearance of a Gnome alchemist and her Elven bodyguard.

"Go away, you rat. You left me here!" Ancasta said crossly. She shrugged off his hand and rolled over to burrow against Owl's purple leather vest.

Kill sighed. "Come on, Copperbolt, you need to get out there and gather some herbs or the Elves are going to wonder about your story," he muttered. "And you're a Gnome, not an Elven teddy bear. Granted he's barely more than a child himself, but I won't have you - "

"He's my best friend," Ancasta said angrily. "And if you're going to go on about dignity then stop pulling on his ears every chance you get. Don't you know that hurts?"

"Master," Owl murmured tiredly.

Kill sighed, put his hands on his hips and glared at the two of them. "You need to get out and about. I'm going to go find somewhere to hide for the rest of the day, but you two need to be visible."

Owl sighed and rolled over onto his back but kept his arm around Ancasta as she stayed cuddled against his ribs. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "You're right, Master. And I need to get out among the Frostsabers. What news from Elder Selandril?"

Kill dropped to sit on the bed beside Owl's feet. "It looks like Selandril's got someone to cover this situation with this 'Divinus' character. I know you were looking forward to spending time with Rain but Selandril is going to send her and Starshine over to Azuremyst to get them out of danger."

Owl sighed again with regret. "Ah well. When this is over perhaps I will go to Exodar myself. I have not been there in many years."

Kill half-smiled at that and patted the leather-clad knee. "Breakfast - or luncheon, if you'd prefer - is on the table. I'll see you both tonight."

===O===

Perhaps it was better this way, OwlDance mused two hours later as he followed Ancasta through the forests of his childhood. Though still shrouded in the black cloak there was thick fragrant grass under his bare feet and the soft cool breeze curling against his face. The giant trees rose into the rags of misty clouds above, decorated by the twinkling of fireflies and the golden gleam of the lights of tree dwellings.

"What are those?" Ancasta asked, pointing ahead of them.

OwlDance peered ahead and saw the ursine forms of Gnarlpine furbolgs lumbering against the hillside. "They are called Gnarlpines. They are not welcoming of strangers, so let us go around them."

"I guess it wouldn't be good to pick a fight, huh?"

"No. I would rather we didn't draw attention to ourselves," Owl said, nodding. He gestured ahead to a clump of Mageroyal and Ancasta darted forward to harvest it while he kept watch.

"Where are the Frostsabers?" Ancasta asked as they went on. "Don't you want to go see them?"

OwlDance smiled down at her. "The ones without a chosen rider live wherever they wish on Teldrassil, so that they may hunt without getting in each other's way. The mothers with cubs prefer the caves, but the older cubs and the unbonded adult males will live wherever they wish. It is likely that if any of them are about they are hiding in the bushes or lazing about in the trees where they can keep watch."

"Something that big can climb trees?" Ancasta asked, wide-eyed and looking up and all around them.

"Easily," OwlDance said, still smiling. "When the tree in question is as wide as the guard towers in Stormwind..."

"A cat that big is no weight at all," Ancasta finished for him. They walked on for a few silent moments and then she said, "It makes sense, that you came from here."

"Oh? How so?"

Ancasta stopped at a Peacebloom and quietly harvested a couple of the flowers before straightening and taking a deep breath. "It's quiet here, and beautiful. But who knows what could jump out of the bushes?"

Owl winced inwardly but said nothing as she took hold of a fold of his cloak - they couldn't very well walk hand in hand, he being more than three times her height - and walked on.

===O===

Kill carefully - silently, invisibly - made his way up the steep, overgrown path that Selandril had shown him the night before. The gnarled tree roots interspersed through the long grass made quite effective caltrops - to the Bigger races. Even to Kill they were a challenge, slippery with the wet moss and slime molds. And the long dried grass of the year past rustled when feet disturbed it. It was a challenge to all of Kill's skills as a Rogue, and the most effective natural defensive system he'd seen in a long time.

The figure entirely enfolded in a dark gray cloak at the top of the path did not move as he crept the last few feet, but it was clear Kill's presence had been marked long since.

"You waste your breath, Guildmaster," the distorted voice said as Kill edged up beside the figure.

Kill faded into view. "Do I?"

White glowing eyes from the depths of the cloak's hood stared down at the Gnome without emotion. "There is no place for my kind in the world now."

Kill peered up at the figure and glanced back into the tiny cave where a dull blue glow shifted and writhed. "I've always wondered if those things Speak. I've had knives that held a presence but no intelligence."

The figure glanced back briefly into the cave. "You court death, Gnome."

Kill grimaced at that. "No, Selandril is looking at death. Straight in the face. Selaya has been subverted, this 'Divinus' character could be seducing her into who knows what at any moment, and you are letting your skill rot here in a cave when your fellow Night Elves are in danger."

A soft snort at that. "They can take care of themselves."

Kill crossed his arms on his chest and glared up at the tall figure. "And your son?"

The figure turned away. "Did you not hear, Rogue? I have no son."

"Really? Seven and a half feet tall, long black hair, long pointy ears, face and body like some kind of god? He's so determined to be perfect at killing that sometimes I have to haul him away from the practice circle to eat before he faints. He thinks - and fears - that if he isn't perfect that no one will want him," Kill spat. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I understand how you must feel. I understand you don't remember who you were. But Selandril knew you, he knows you are who he says you are, and you have a son who has believed all his life that his father died in Warsong."

"Let him continue to believe so. You are more his father than I ever was," the rough voice said as the figure retreated back into the cave.

"Maybe," Kill called after the figure. "I do the best I can. But there's something about gaining the approval of the man who gave you life that the approval of a teacher cannot replace. I love the boy. I always will. But you are his father."

"And when he sees me he will see Death," the figure husked from the cave. "What then, Guildmaster? If he came against me - "

"You'd kill him?" Kill asked flatly. The Gnome snorted in contempt. "Six weeks ago, he killed one of your kind. With nothing but a pair of slightly magical daggers. But unlike ninety-five percent of _my _kind - Rogues - Owl actually _thinks _before he targets somebody. Instead of just taking a quick scan of a situation and going for the outliers first, he observes a situation tactically and plans his attacks. He knew before he ever came to me how to determine a target's weaknesses. So no, I don't think he'd kill you outright. But may Elune help you if you get on his bad side, because you'd never see him coming."

===O===

"Thank you ever so much, Lady," Ancasta bubbled, trying to bow with her arms full of an Elven scroll and a string bag full of potion vials. "My cousin will send to you, I'm sure!"

The Elven alchemist smiled softly down at the tiny Gnome Mage while her green-haired companion chuckled. "I was not even aware Gnomes knew of the way of herbs," he murmured.

" 'Tis a science to us," Ancasta avowed. "Foods are the energy of the body and foods are made of chemicals. Some plants concentrate in their flesh such chemicals as effects diseases and injuries. And what is alchemy but the decoction of those chemicals into useful medicines?"

"Well put," the Elven lady said with a sage nod. "If a bit dry and scientific for my tastes."

Owl pushed away from the corner of the wall where he'd been keeping watch and came forward to Ancasta silently.

"Oh! Time to go?" Ancasta said, taking her cue from him. "Thank you again!" she called back as she turned to go, following OwlDance down the rampway of the tree-born alchemist shop.

"Look there, across the way," Owl murmured to Ancasta as they started through the Craftsmens' Terrace. "Do you see him?"

Ancasta blinked and scanned around. But she saw nothing. "No."

Owl smirked a little. "Good. If you did, I could tease him for days."

Ancasta freed one hand and reached over to whack his leg.

They returned to the inn as the setting sun was turning all Darnassus to gold and motes of swirling flower petals and lazily falling leaves. OwlDance left her at the room's table, pouring over her haul of potion recipes, and went to stand at the balcony to look out over the Temple spires.

"Something is going to happen," he said after several minutes of silence. "There is something wrong. Something does not feel - "

He stopped suddenly and straightened, staring out toward the Temple with sudden intensity.

"Owl?"

[The Temple. Now!]

Owl choked on a breath, and without thought flung off the black cloak and vaulted over the railing of the balcony in a blur of motion.

"Owl! Don't!"

===O===

Kill stopped in the shaddow of the merchant's shop across the path from the inn's front door, arrested by a blur leaping out of the balcony of the room where his apprentice and Ancasta were staying. OwlDance landed on the grass, fell, rolled, leaped to his feet again and sketched the sigil for the Sprint spell.

_What the hell -? _Then he heard Ancasta's _"Owl! Don't!"_

He turned, faded into sight, and Sprinted after his apprentice.

===O===

OwlDance raced up the great marble rampway and into the sunset dimness of the Temple of Elune, and in a breath comprehended what was happening. Before the great foutain statue of Elune, three figures stood and another was laying nearby crumpled on the marble steps. The shimmering magical mirage of a portal spell stood waiting. One figure - his mind caught on a Sindorei with white hair and plate armor - was holding aloft in one hand the writhing, choking form of Selaya MoonShimmer.

The other was clearly a Mage, but the skin was a blue-gray and leprous with decay, with straggling greasy gray hair brushing over long, narrow, upright ears. The mage held an elaborate, jewelled and purple glowing staff in one hand, sneering up at the struggling Archdruid as she weakened.

OwlDance unsheathed his daggers and leaped upon the figure in armor, whirling and striking, landing a kick to the warrior's back to send him off balance. Selaya fell as well, the warrior landing atop her and drawing a thin breathless grunt from her before she coughed and hauled in a breath. The warrior leaped up and whirled to confront the Rogue, drawing a broadsword that glowed faintly red.

"Care for a true challenge, Sindorei?" Owl spat out at the warrior. "Let Elune herself bear witness!"

"Plainly you do not have the situation in hand, Divinus," the Mage said in a strangely sibilant voice.

"No, my lord! The Archdruid - " the white-haired warrior cried out, moving as if to join the Mage.

"You forget your place." A burst of white light left the Mage's outstretched hand and the warrior screamed as he was impaled by the Ice Lance spell. He stepped over to the still coughing Selaya and kicked her over onto her back, her silver-shot red hair spilling all around her. "Time to die, Kaldorei bitch."

Before the Mage could summon another spell, several things happened at once. Ice suddenly burst into existence around the Mage, rooting him to the floor. Then a small Fireball struck him in the shoulder. Then crackling purple lightning wrapped all around the Mage and yanked him bodily through the air to the open archway of the Temple where a shadowed figure in a dark gray cloak waited with a blue-glowing, runed broadsword. OwlDance blurred forward toward the distracted Blood Elf warrior, reversed his grip on his right-hand dagger and smashed the pommel into the warrior's unprotected jaw hard enough to shatter it. Ancasta jumped up onto the edge of the Elune fountain and a Frostbolt flew out at the warrior while Owl began another vicious attack.

"Owl!" Kill faded into sight as he leaped toward his apprentice. "Get out of here! Get _her _out of here!"

"Yes Master!" Owl yelled back, then tumbled to the side to disengage from the fight. He turned and ran the few yards to the fountain and scooped up Ancasta, then bent and just as easily hauled his grandmother from the floor. "Archdruid, may I suggest a strategic retreat?"

"Call the Sentinels," Selaya husked out. "Put me down, this is my Temple, I must defend it!"

Owl grimaced and raced for the archway of the Temple door, half-carrying his grandmother with Ancasta held in the other arm against his chest. Of all the unkind things he could have said at that moment, he chose not to say any of them. "I think my Master has the situation well in hand, Lady. The Sentinels are already on their way, I'm sure. We must get you to a healer."

They raced past the Death Knight standing at the Temple's door, the writhing half-crazed form of the Ascendant bound by the purple lightning at his feet . The tall figure turned to watch them go, then turned back and with a single angry thrust stabbed the blade of his runesword into the Mage's chest. The sword howled softly and its unholy, icy blue light brightened and then went dark.

And in front of Elune, Kill Mechaswarm stood over the dead body of the Blood Elf warrior, clenching his jaw hard around his rage, while blood pooled at his feet.

===O===

The Sentinels found Selandril just reviving from death several minutes later. Kill watched him sit up, supported by two of the young female warriors who brought him holy water from the Elune fountain to revive his energies.

" 'Divinus' is not his name, it is a title," Selandril confimed as Kill listened to his story. "He is a sort of anti-Paladin, or a Warlock who fights with a sword instead of spells. He summoned the Ascendant, who then created that portal."

"What were they going to do to Selaya?" Kill asked.

"Nothing good," Selandril said grimly. He nodded to where the portal spell had shimmered out of existence a moment before. "Did you recognize the destination?"

Kill shook his head curtly. "No. And I've been through every portal destination, including all of the Horde portals."

"Uncle!" Starshine called as he rushed inside the Temple, Rain at his side.

Leaving the Elder to his nephew and Rain, Kill slid down from the fountain's edge and glanced up at the tall white-glowing marble statue. Then he threaded his way out of the growing throng of Sentinels, healers and Druids to the door.

He saw the tall, gray-wrapped figure in the shadows of the Temple's gardens across the way, but he said nothing as he turned to go find his apprentice. If the Death Knight couldn't find the courage to confront his own son, that wasn't Kill's problem.

"Guildmaster."

Kill stopped and sighed. "What?"

The gray-wrapped form came closer. "He fought well."

Kill nodded.

"Do not seek me again. I will not be where you found me last," the soft, distorted voice said, then the figure turned to go.

"And if Owl tries to find you?" Kill called to the tall figure.

The Death Knight stopped. "It is his choice. And his right."

Kill shook his head, disgusted with the whole overly-dramatic situation, and went to find his apprentice.

===O===

The Druid healers clucked over Selaya like a brood of mother hens over a single chick until she dismissed them all with an imperious wave of her hand. Ancasta didn't move from where she sat on the end of the chaise sofa where Selaya reclined, swinging her feet and watching her toes wiggling in the soft suede of her boots. The giant trees sighed overhead in the late afternoon breeze, and in the corner beside the window OwlDance stood leaning against a bookcase, his arms crossed on his chest and his hair falling forward to hide his face.

"You are brave, child," Selaya said softly to Ancasta. Her voice was still raw from the strangling but healed now thanks to the healers' work. "The Ascendant would have been a formidable opponent even for me, when I was in my prime."

Owl refrained from snorting in contempt.

Ancasta shrugged. "I've fought in Northrend. I killed three Wendigos. And sheeped an Orc."

"And I'm teaching her to rely on teamwork, not grandstanding," Kill said from the doorway. He walked inside, glared at Selaya for a moment then held out his hand to Ancasta. "Anca. Owl. We're going back to the inn to get your things and then we're leaving."

"Yes, Master," OwlDance replied and turned to go.

"Guildmaster Mechaswarm," Selaya said, her voice like a lash as it crackled across the room. "May I ask what profession you claim Mastery of?"

Kill glared at her for another moment. "Assassination, milady."

Selaya followed Owl's movement across the room with an unreadable expression. "And this is what you teach?"

"No. I don't have to teach your grandson anything, Lady. His talents need only guiding, not teaching. With the exception of the common decency and self-esteem that your thoughtless exile of an orphaned boy destroyed," Kill snarled. Owl stopped beside him, carefully not looking at Selaya but at the floor. "Good luck putting the Circle back together. If I were you, I'd step aside and let someone younger and sharper take over."

"It is a possibility," Selaya husked out. She held up one long-fingered, elegant hand as the Gnomes turned to go. "OwlDance. You will attend me. I wish to speak to you."

Kill and Ancasta stopped and Kill came back inside the tree-dwelling as Owl paused at the door. The Guildmaster put a steadying hand on his apprentice's tensed knee. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Selaya's glance flickered over the Gnome, then went to her grandson. "Would it please you if my granddaughter attended as well, Guildmaster? RainShadow may play advocate."

"Master," Owl said softly. "If Rain is here- "

Kill looked up at him consideringly for a moment, then tugged on the seam of the gray leather pants. OwlDance immediately knelt and Kill leaned close.

"Remember what I said when Jennea sent you here," Kill whispered. "You don't owe them anything."

Owl nodded faintly, then looked at his Master for a moment, clearly thinking. Then he took his throwing knives from their leg sheathe and handed them to Kill, then unclipped his daggers from his belt and handed the sheathed blades to Ancasta. "I did not bring my garrote," he murmured with a shamefaced expression.

Kill moved away from his apprentice as Selaya called for a Sentinel to bring Rain from the Temple. "We'll meet you at the inn," Kill said as he put an arm around Ancasta's shoulders to lead her away.

===O===

An hour turned into two, and then four. Kill sat on the Elven-sized chair flicking his glance between the door and watching Ancasta. The young Mage was sitting on the chaise lounge meditating in a light trance while she manifested bubble-like spheres of magical energy and dispelled them with a flicker of thought. Kill had seen her do the peculiar exercise before and Jennea had assured him it was a basic magical technique that formed the basis of most combat spells.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Ancasta came out of her meditation and popped the last magical bubble with her fingers instead of her mind.

"Tell me about Gnomeregan," she said in the silence.

Kill blinked and looked up at her. "What?"

"I missed it by a week," she said and shrugged. "If I'd been born a week earlier I'd have been born there. But - I never knew it. So tell me about it."

Kill snorted a little. "Geblin has the schematics."

Ancasta scowled a little. "I don't want to see the schematics. I want to know what it was like. What it was like to live there."

Kill laughed shortly, bitterly. "Why? You can't use the information, not for years yet."

Ancasta glared at him at that. "I want to know because I've heard about how great it is all my life, and at some point I intend to stake my life and my magic to reclaim it. I want to know why it was so wonderful to live there, what made it that way. So I'll know what we're working to restore."

Kill grimaced. "You want to know? Fine. When you get to the bottom of the lift the first thing you'll see is Troggs. They're everywhere. And you'll see Gnomes who didn't get out in time and got radiation poisoning. They're delirious with the pain and they attack anything that comes near whether it's a Trogg or another Gnome. There are machines still running, Perpetuos and some of the Alarm-o-Bots and some of the computers, but they haven't been tended to and the Troggs have covered them in dung. The ventilation system broke down a long time ago so it stinks to hell and back. There are robots that Thermaplugg reprogrammed to be killing machines, and the Dark Iron Dwarves decided to take his coin and loot the place while they're at it. There's radiated slime molds that roam around and corrupted Water Elementals that spit contaminated water at you. And after you've got through all that, Thermaplugg is sitting in Geblin's throne room, like he has been for the last sixteen damned years. Everytime I go there I end up ducking into the same little closet in the Launch Bay and vomiting until I start throwing up bile. Maybe someday I'll find the Troggs' spawning grounds and then I guess I'll have another genocide on my hands. If it puts Geblin back where he belongs then I'd relish every moment."

Ancasta gave him the most serious look he'd ever seen on her face. Kill had the unnerving impression that something far older than himself was looking right into his soul and found it young, bitter and wanting. "That's not what I asked."

Kill ground his teeth at that and slid down from the chair to pace. "That's all you're getting from me. Until you've died a few times trying to get to Thermaplugg you have no right to judge."

He felt her eyes on his back as he paced. "Neither do you," she said finally. She slid down from the chaise lounge and picked up her herb satchel and staff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kill growled at her.

Again the serious look from young emerald eyes. "Maybe you should figure it out for yourself, Commander."

Kill turned his back as she jumped to reach the door latch.

He managed to hold out against his guilty conscience for all of about seven minutes before he growled at himself in frustration and looked for a piece of parchment to leave OwlDance a note. He couldn't let the girl go off alone.

===O===

"It's a pure wonder, a great marble city like this in the crown of this great tree," Ancasta said to the young Sentinels guarding Darnassus's great entrance gate. "I don't think my own people could manage it, nor the Dwarves!"

The Sentinel she spoke to smiled serenely. "It is a secret lost to time, I'm afraid. Although perhaps the Archdruid knows, if anyone would."

"Are there not those who study the history of such things?" the other Sentinel asked. "I do not know the name of it - Archo - What is the name of it, WindMist? They have been here not long since."

"Archaeology," her partner said with a nod. "Dwarves, I think they were."

"If anyone can find such answers, the Dwarves can," Ancasta said with a nod. "Well, pleasant watch to you! I'm off to find more Silverleaf!"

The two Sentinels bade her a pleasant hunt in return and Ancasta started off on the same path she and OwlDance had taken before. The afternoon was growing truly late now, twilight perhaps only an hour away. The herb-gathering was a pretext, really. She simply wanted to get away from her Guildmaster and his too-prickly moods.

The lumbering forms of the Gnarlpines and their ursine grunts warned her away and she padded as quietly as she could to a Peacebloom flower. She looked around as she straightened then came to a decision and reached into her potion pouch for an Elixir of Minor Defense. Just because she wanted to be alone it didn't follow the rest of the world would let her go unchallenged, and she may as well be prepared. Ducking behind a screen of vines, she gathered her magic and cast her Fire Armor spell. Satisfied, she gripped her staff and started off again.

===O===

Kill seethed as he watched the young Mage clamber up onto a gnarled root as big as a house and stop to dig out some kind of parasitic lichen root from some muddy knothole. She straightened and flung mud and slimy leaves from her hand, then nodded in satisfaction at the shriveled tan form. Stuffing it into her herb satchel, she jumped off the tree root and looked around before padding off toward another tree.

The girl probably would have wound up lost, the way she was zigging and zagging through the woods, if not attacked. She probably had no idea if the gunk she'd just dug through was poisonous, or had even looked to see if there was a snake in that knothole. She was like some fluff-headed dandelion, floating around the forest - how the hell did she manage to go out into Elwynn day in and day out - ?

"Oh! Hello! Owl says you can understand me just like he does! Do you have a rider? We came here because Rain said he could come look for a Frostsaber to be with, he's really very lonely all the time and I know he'd probably spoil you rotten. You'd have to come with us to Stormwind, though, we sort of live there. Most of the time, at least. But we have plenty of fish, or meat if you'd prefer that. And you could - oh, no? Well, if you don't have a rider I'm sure you'll find one. Thanks! Bye!"

Kill shook his head silently and wished he could apologize to whatever she'd just been chattering at. It probably hadn't even been a Frostsaber. She'd talk to _anything_.

It was getting late. Twilight was falling now. Either he let her know he was here and drag her back or -

A brief cry of surprise and pain, and that damned biocompatibility imperative yanked him around the tree like he had a rope around his neck.

Ancasta was climbing to her feet several dozen yards below him, shaking her head as if she was dazed. He heard her sigh, then she took a potion from her pouch and drank it. A pink glow rose around her and then faded as the Healing potion did its work, and she bent to retrieve her staff and started to limp toward the shimmer of a pond.

He couldn't let this go on. "Copperbolt."

Ancasta stopped, and visibly tensed up. She turned to face him. "What?" she snapped up at him crossly. "I'm _busy_."

Kill scowled. "It's getting late."

"So?"

"So it's time to head back," Kill answered. He pointed to the left. "Go that way."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I got tired of you being an ass," Ancasta snarled up at him. She turned around and resumed her course to the pond.

Kill sighed - he'd been doing that entirely too much lately and silently cursed all the drama. "Fine. Everyone else in the Guild has the common sense to come in once darkness falls, but not the Girl Blunder. Jennea's wasting her time with you."

"I'm sure you've got plenty of paperwork to do, Commander, don't let me keep you from it," Ancasta yelled back over her shoulder. "Some of us have real work to do."

"You're being an idiot, Copperbolt, cut it out right now," Kill yelled down at her.

"Hello, kettle, let me introduce you to pot!" Ancasta kept walking.

Kill growled and jumped down from the cliff, landed in a roll and jumped to his feet without harm. He Sprinted after her. "Damn it, Copperbolt - "

Ancasta whirled as he approached her and her hands whipped out to either side. Kill stumbled and fell as ice suddenly burst into existence all around him, jerking him to a violent stop. He drew his knives and in two lightning-fast slices freed himself. He sheathed the knives automatically and looked up, opening his mouth to continue yelling but found himself staring into furious, glowing green eyes.

"No! You will listen! If you cannot treat me as an adult, if you keep this patronizing attitude toward me, and treat my questions about Gnomeregan like I'm some three year old who can't take the real truth about _my own damned home_ - I'll - I'll - My Grandfather fought in Alterac and Gilneas and if he hadn't been in Gnomeregan that day Geblin might not have gotten out alive - I am expected - _everyone _expects me to be just like him, but because I'm a girl I've got to be twice as good! Because no one will take me seriously! Well you know what, Commander? You may have sixty or seventy years head start on me but I swear to you someday I will be the Great Magus Copperbolt! My Grandfather got Geblin out, I swear to you I will get him back in! And I'll bring him a cushion for his throne and a blanket for his knees, and I will fragging bring him a cup of tea and a plate of cookies! And that is something you'll never be able to do! Not in a million years! _Because you are not a Mage and you are not a girl!_"

She whirled and stalked away again to a tree at the edge of the pond, and bent to harvest some stalks of Silverleaf that grew there. Kill just stared after her, then mentally slapped himself. "Copperbolt. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

"Really? You're doing it right now." Ancasta glared at him as she stuffed the Silverleaf in her herb satchel. "You can ask Zari about it. Jevalyn's too nice, she'd never admit it bothers her. If you're young and female you're not taken seriously no matter what you know or how good a fighter you are. If you're pretty like Zari, men try to trick or trap you into having sex with them. If you're cute like me, you get treated like a child. And that's regardless of whether it's a Gnome or any other race. You know SongCloud back home? She's a GrandMaster at the Academy. She can be wearing her full robes and glowing with shields bright enough to be the light in the harbor lighthouse and every man in the Trade District will chase after her making rude comments. SongCloud's been a GrandMaster Mage for over five hundred years. No one would treat a man with that same experience like that. But because she's beautiful, men talk to her chest and ignore the fact she could vaporize them at any moment and not break a sweat." She shook her head in disgust and crossed her arms on her chest to glare at him. "Just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I'm stupid. All I lack is knowledge, not intelligence or courage or commitment. If you can't see your way clear to simply give me the knowledge I ask for so I can be better informed, then I'll leave the guild and go elsewhere. I stay because I want to, not because I need to."

Kill huffed at that and matched her pose and glare. "And when you get into trouble you can't get out of? What then, Copperbolt? Some thief pickpockets you clean, you can't pay Goodwife Alison for your little closet at the inn, then what? When your mage training gets expensive, what then? Because I know for a fact Jennea doesn't take a few handfuls of some blasted weeds."

Ancasta snorted and rolled her eyes at that. "Oh please. You think I'm not saving every copper I can get my hands on? And you don't think I haven't been sitting at Owl's knee every other day when he's putting half of Elwynn up for auction? Or that I haven't made a lot of friends at the Academy and in the Guard and at the Cathedral? The Mother Superior at the Abbey would be glad to have me there full-time as alchemist, they go through a lot of healing potions. As for my training, I've never taken any money out of the Guild account. I've paid Jennea out of my own pocket all along."

"And when you get into trouble?" Kill persisted.

Ancasta shrugged. "There are plenty of people who aren't affiliated with any Guild in Stormwind. Owl and Zari have both told me who to stay away from and who to trust and how far to trust them. I've already made some friends in Lakeshire, and from there - who knows? That's the life I've wanted all along."

Kill ground his teeth at that and turned away. "You kids think you have all the answers."

Ancasta humphed at that. "And you old people think you know it all. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

Kill watched her walk away, still seething with anger. But she was heading up the slope toward the road that led back to Darnassus, and after a moment he shook his head and followed.

===O===

Sometime around the second hour of his grandmother's roundabout interrogation, Owl realized that his Master's avowal that he owed Selaya nothing truly struck home. In particular, it suddenly dawned on him that he no longer owed her his fear. Nor, to his silent astonishment, did he owe his fellow Kaldorei as a whole his obedience to their judgments and rules.

This, then - This was what his Master had been trying to teach him all along. That while he may not be considered an adult by the standards of his people, he had been living as an adult in Stormwind, and responsible to only himself and his Master for almost twelve years. And it followed that he was not beholden to Selaya nor to any Kaldorei for his daily bread, the roof over his head, or for any protection from harm. No one save himself alone was responsible for his own life, and thus the only judgment he need countenance was that of his Master.

Rain must have noticed something for she gave him a querying look out of silver eyes so like his own. Selaya, standing by the wide windows of her sanctum, had her back turned to the two of them and so did not see, and probably would not have even if she'd been looking right at him.

"Grandmother, is there a point to this?" he asked in the silence where he and Rain waited for Selaya to gather her thoughts for her next round of pointed questions. "Take it as given that I have not substantially changed from the boy you exiled fifteen years ago. The reasons you named at the time have not changed. I am my Master's student, he is a Master Rogue and I will be in the fullness of time. I look only to men to be my life's companions, and I will never take a wife. It will fall to Rain and your other grandchildren to carry on our blood, and at such endeavor I am certain they will make of it far better than I. Ask you then whatever questions are chewing at your hands, for I am certain you have not yet found the courage to ask."

Selaya turned at that and half-glared at his boldness. "Is this a Gnomish trait, such bluntness?"

Owl half-smiled. "You have met my Master, Lady."

Rain stifled a laugh at that.

Selaya circled around her chaise sofa and sat again, and looked at her grandchildren for a long moment. "As you seem to appreciate bluntness, I will say it plainly - have there been Sindorei in your bed?"

Owl half-smiled again. "Yes."

Selaya looked as if she'd bit into a lemon at that and Owl heard Rain gulp nervously beside him.

"His name was BloodThorn, and he was one of the Ascendant's Death Knights," Owl went on. He sat back in his chair and felt like he could breathe for the first time in three days. "At the time, he was beautiful to me. All that I could have ever asked for. But as my Master would say, if it is too good to be true it usually is. Much as you have now learned, Lady, I too was betrayed by the person that I believed loved me. I have shed tears for the lie that I loved. And now I am going on with my life, and attempting to make amends to my Master. Love - and lust - makes one unwise sometimes, and blind to many things."

Selaya scowled faintly at that. "Blind to a _Sindorei_?"

Owl smiled a little. "Indeed. If that Sindorei wears his beauty as a fire wears its flames. But I know little of such things. I am only a thief, and a killer, and a cook. You are the Archdruid, Grandmother, and have been handfasted five times. I have the excuse of my youth. What is yours?"

By now Rain was openly staring at him in frank astonishment as if he'd gone insane right beside her. Maybe he had. If so, it was a madness he relished. He reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance, then got to his feet. "Well. I see little else to discuss, Grandmother. I am going for a walk, I wish to take proper leave of the trees this time. After, I will collect my Master and Anca and we will trouble you no more."

"Wait," Selaya said as he stood with his hand on the door latch. "There is one thing more I wish to speak of."

Owl huffed out a near silent laugh. "Oh? Do tell, Lady."

And now he heard finally the old imperious snap in her voice. "Do not take such tone with me."

Owl turned back to find Selaya's golden eyes glowing with annoyance. Rain was looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here, and more for her sake than for any obedience to his grandmother he went back to his chair. "All right. What is it you wish to say?"

Selaya looked at him for a long moment, then rose and went to a bookcase. Lifting her hands, she traced a complicated two-handed sigil and the living wood of the bookcase parted and drew away from a small ebonywood box. Taking it, she crossed to her grandchildren and held the box out to OwlDance.

"Within you will find a Draenei jewel," she said. "Velen brought this to me with the news that your father had fallen in Warsong. When he brought it to me, he placed it within a small machine, and like unto magic it showed us what had become of your father. Your mother did not take your father's place on the battlefield of Warsong. She went to hunt your father down and end his life, for he had become unredeemable."

"Unredeemable...?" Owl echoed as he looked at the small black box. "But he is not dead?"

Selaya's face became stony at that. "He is dead to us."

"No one is unredeemable," OwlDance said, looking up steadily into his grandmother's hard golden eyes.

Selaya turned away.

===O===

"Master?"

"Mruh-wha -"

"Can you wake for a little? I need to speak to you."

Kill opened his eyes to the blurred sight of fiery red and the feeling of being curled around another warm body. He gulped and carefully turned his head to free his face from Ancasta's hair to see his apprentice looking down at him in dim candlelight. Rather than the suppressed smirk he expected to see, OwlDance's face was shadowed and haggard.

"Uh - " Kill carefully pulled his arm from around Ancasta and rolled away from her, then sat up as he checked to make sure his weapons were all still in their places. Owl tilted his head toward the balcony of their inn room and Kill nodded.

He looked back at the deeply asleep young Mage and wondered how he'd managed to end up sleeping with her again. He'd have to go find those data cards soon, and find out just what biocompatibility entailed. He barely even knew what the term meant, he needed much more detailed information. Obviously it went deeper than he thought, if he kept waking up beside her without knowing how he got there.

"Has your grandmother kept you all this time?" he whispered as he joined his apprentice.

OwlDance shook his head. "No. I've been out thinking for most of the night. With the Frostsabers and the trees." The Elf seemed to slump and dropped to sit on the stone of the balcony floor beside Kill, looking down at his hands. "Master, my grandmother has told me that my father did not die in Warsong. And that my mother went not to take his place, but to find and kill him. She gave me a Draenei farviewer crystal. I know it is, I have seen the crystals Wasichu and Jevalyn use that hold portraits of their family. My grandmother says that the Prophet Velen gave the crystal to her, and that it shows what my father has become. But she does not have a viewing machine here, so I have not seen it myself."

Kill sat down facing his apprentice. "Okay. You've been out thinking all this time, so you must have come up with a plan of action."

Owl gave him a brittle, barely-there smile. "The only action I can take, Master. May I have your permission to go to Exodar? I wish to speak to the Prophet Velen, and ask leave of the Draenei to view the crystal. I will come home to Stormwind directly after."

Kill gave him a long look. "You're certain you'll come home?"

Owl nodded. "I will not try to find him on my own, Master. My uncles have long told me he was a great warrior. And for all your hopes I am not yet a Master myself. Besides, I suspect it will take quite some time to find him. And my mother, if she still lives."

Kill gave a long sigh at that. "Good. I won't deny I'm glad to hear you say that."

Owl gave him a ghost of a smile. "Oh, fear not, Master. I am well aware now of my own bad judgment. And I am determined it will never happen again."

Kill snorted a soft laugh at that and tugged on a long lock of black hair. "Don't go too far with it. We all make mistakes, and I don't want you doubting yourself. It can lead to hesitation, and that can get you killed just as quickly as bad judgment."

"I know, Master." Owl lifted his eyes to look across to where Ancasta was a motionless small lump on the bed. "This has not gone as I had wished."

"It never does, you know that."

Owl nodded faintly and rubbed his eyes. "I am exhausted."

Kill indicated the bed with a tilt of his head. "Go on. Better she wakes up with you than me."

The smirk Kill had been expecting then. "Oh, I don't know, Master. Young sprouts and autumn leaves go well together among my people, why not for the folk of Gnomeregan?"

Kill tweaked one long ear. "No respect for your elders. None at all."

===O===

The scent of icemint woke Kill the next morning, and he lay for a long moment motionless cataloging his environment and trying to figure out what that odd bubbling sound was.

"I thought icemint had no value in alchemy," OwlDance said quietly across the room.

"It doesn't, except as a flavoring agent. My mother uses it a lot in her candymaking, that's how I knew about it. My cousin Tally likes to use Essence of Cherry for hers."

A quiet clinking of metal against glass and Kill opened his eyes.

Across the room, Ancasta was sitting on the ornate Elven table, a simple tin cup in one hand and a potion vial in the other as she poured a slightly glowing blue liquid into the vial. Beside her, other small dropper-bottles of essences and tinctures and a small metal contraption that held a burning beeswax candle. OwlDance was gathering up the discarded stems from the Silverleaf and Mageroyal she'd used.

"What's that you're making, Copperbolt?" Kill called groggily.

Ancasta glanced over at him briefly then back to her careful pouring. "Mana potion."

"Don't get addicted to those things, you'll end up like a Blood Elf," Kill said on a yawn.

Ancasta grimaced but didn't look away from her work. "I'll keep that in mind, Commander. I'm sure the satisfaction of knowing I'm addiction-free will really help when I'm tapped out and it's a choice between letting a Horde kill me and casting one more Armor spell."

Kill humphed at that. "There are other ways."

"I suppose I could always tickle them to death," Ancasta said dryly. "Why don't you stick to your own area of expertise, Commander? After all, I'm the Mage and the alchemist here, not you."

Kill suppressed a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Owl."

"Yes Master?"

"When are you leaving for Exodar?" Kill slid down from the chaise sofa where he'd slept and padded over to the table. Owl took an apple from their breakfast tray and handed it down when Kill nodded.

"I will go with you to the docks at Ru'theran, Master. Once I see you off for Stormwind, I will take the boat to Azuremyst." He looked away out the wide windows at the bright morning. "It should not take long."

"You're going to Azuremyst?" Ancasta asked. "Can I go?"

"No," Kill said over her rising excitement. "He's not going for sightseeing, he's going for business. You're going home with me."

"Business? On Azuremyst? Maybe I should go home and get Jeva, she might - "

"No," Kill said again. He gestured at the mana potion in her hand and she made certain the cork stopper was secure before she stuffed it into her potion pouch. "Clean up. We're going within the hour."

Ancasta scowled at him, then blew out the little candle in her potion warmer and slid down from the table to go wash out the tin cup. Kill watched her go as he crunched his apple.

"Girl's getting uppity," he grumped at his apprentice.

Owl said nothing.

===O===

They were leaving the inn when they saw StalkingWolf walking toward them, a yearling black and white striped Frostsaber cub ambling easily alongside his wolf.

"Master!" the Hunter called in surprise. "You are the last I expected to see here!"

Kill grinned up at the hunter. "I see you managed to get attached to one of the cats, eh?"

"Yes," StalkingWolf laughed easily and put a hand down on the Frostsaber's ruffed head. "Or rather she got attached to me, I'm afraid. She has decided that her name is Ember. And fear not, Master, within the year I will be able to ride. They grow quickly at this age."

"Good for you," Kill said with a nod. "Are you coming back to Stormwind any time soon? We've got plenty of work for you if you are."

StalkingWolf shook his head. "Not yet, Master. Ember and I will make our way to Felwood. The Circle has asked me to convey several messages and to escort a supply caravan to some of our folk there. After, I may be able to join you. But what of you, OwlDance? You have not found - "

"No," OwlDance said quietly. "I have not. Maybe some other time."

StalkingWolf gave him a worried look, then glanced down at Kill. Kill shook his head slightly and the hunter let it go. "Well. Look for me in Stormwind soon, Master, though I cannot say when."

"Fair enough," Kill said. "Good hunting."

The hunter walked silently on, his young Frostsaber padding at his side.

"Owl - " Ancasta began.

OwlDance sighed. "Leave it, Anca. Master is right. I owe the Kaldorei nothing anymore. I shall not force the issue if the Frostsabers do not find me suitable. I will save my gold and purchase one of the Humans' horses. Or perhaps a gryphon, in time."

Kill humphed at that. "We'll get you a horse. You need a means of transportation and there's no way you'd fit on a Mechanostrider. Fahrad wants me to send you to Booty Bay, and you'll need to arrive there by either ship or by land. If worse comes to worse you could always walk in, but I'd rather you had a means to outrun any possible pursuit."

"So would I, Master," Owl said dryly.

Kill grinned at that. "You still haven't told me how you knew the Ascendant was in the Temple yesterday. Did you hear your grandmother scream or something?"

"I - " Owl began, then stopped, turned, and looked up at the looming white bulk of the Temple through the trees behind them. "No. I heard nothing, Master. I just - There was a voice in my mind. It told me to go to the Temple, and to run. I did not even question it. I simply ran."

"A voice in your head?" Ancasta asked. "What did it sound like?"

The Night Elf considered that for a long moment. Then he turned back to look down at the two Gnomes, his silver eyes solemn. "Like the voice of the Aldrassil. Ancient as a Dwarven mountain, and as eternal as the snows of Icecrown."

Kill chuckled at the unexpectedly poetic answer, then nodded to the two Sentinels standing watch at the portal to Ru'theran. They walked into the bright pink light and with a blink of vertigo they stood on the thick grass of the corresponding portal in Ru'theran Village. They started down the slope of the gigantic tree root on which Ru'theran was built and onto the wooden boardwalk of the dock for the ship to Stormwind.

Waiting for them at the end of the dock was a Frostsaber. A huge male, snowy white with black leopard-like spots, he sat calmly at the end of the dock, tail swishing lightly across the wooden planking, golden eyes peering at them with a cold and imperious attention.

OwlDance stopped suddenly, then gave a choked sound and fell heavily to his knees as the golden eyes of the Frostsaber bored straight into his mind and soul.

[You. OwlDance. Yes. I have lived many years and found none who I felt to be worthy of me,] the Frostsaber said directly into Owl's soul. The huge cat rumbled a low growl then paced forward on giant clawed paws. He paid no attention to Kill or Ancasta but stared straight into OwlDance's eyes. [One thing only will I require of you - that never again will you think yourself unworthy of your blood. You are Kaldorei. And you are my rider. I will carry you willingly and joyfully for all the days we are given to live. I will fight beside you, through whatever may come. But more, I will live for you so long as you will live for me.]

"Owl!" Kill tried to push the Frostsaber's head away so he could see his apprentice. "Damn it, cat, what are you doing to him? Owl! Breathe!"

The Frostsaber wasn't moved by the Gnome Rogue's frantic pushing, nor did he notice Ancasta speaking urgently up at her friend as his face went gray with shock. Literally nothing existed for the Elf at that moment but the depths of the golden feline eyes and the mental voice that sank into every forgotten corner and fracture of his mind, shoring up years of anguish with acceptance and trust. Then the world came rushing back and with a wordless cry he reached for the ruffed head with trembling hands. He began to howl with broken sobs as the Frostsaber moved closer and gathered him in with one huge and gentle paw.

[Mine. Do not forget,] the Frostsaber rumbled. [My name is Star.]


End file.
